Pervert Detective
by BloodyMelusine
Summary: Pour L tout ce qui touchait au sexe n'avait pas d'importance. Cependant il ne pensait pas qu'en surveillant le jeune Raito, ce dernier réveillerait ses fantasmes. Yagami Raito/L ONE SHOT


**Pervert Detective**

Comme la plupart des hommes de son âge, L se savait pervers. Il ne s'était pas spécialement demandé jusqu'où pouvait aller sa perversité, mais il était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que tout être humain avait un certain pourcentage de perversité en lui.

Trouvant peu d'attrait au sexe et à ce qui s'y rapportait, il ne s'était ainsi jamais demandé quels pouvaient être ses fantasmes. Et puis, pourquoi s'y serait-il intéressé? Les affaires complexes trouvaient plus de grâce à ses yeux. Démêler le vrai du faux, examiner chaque indice scrupuleusement, défaire des noeuds de problèmes que les experts de la police criminelle avaient déclarés inextricables, bref! Toutes ces choses étaient tellement plus plaisantes et le satisfaisaient mille fois mieux qu'une courte séance de masturbation de cinq minutes avec pour toute finalité l'expulsion d'un liquide poisseux et puant. Non vraiment, le sexe était aussi utile qu'un pansement sur une côte cassée.

En cet instant où il était perché sur son fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur les différents écrans de TV lui montrant une belle vue d'ensemble des activités de la famille Yagami, L soupira d'ennui. Premier soir d'observation et déjà il avait été amené à faire quelques conclusions. Le jeune Yagami était très intelligent. Lorsque le flash spécial concernant les mille cinq-cent enquêteurs envoyés par Interpol pour attraper Kira avait été diffusé, il ne s'était pas laissé berner. _Intelligent comme Kira_.

Peu après il l'avait vu engloutir un paquet de chips en même temps qu'il faisait ses devoirs, sans pour autant regarder les informations. Un jeune homme sérieux à l'approche des examens. _Trop sérieux peut-être. _

Assis à coté de lui, Yagami Sôichirô, se forçait à afficher un comportement calme, mais était en réalité extrêmement angoissé. Il savait que L avait parlé d'une probabilité de cinq pour cent pour que Kira soit l'un des membres de sa famille. Cinq malheureux pour cent et cela avait suffit à placer des caméras et des micros partout dans la maison. D'ordinaire peu croyant, il s'était mis à prier intérieurement avec ferveur, suppliant les dieux qu'aucun des membres de sa famille ne fasse le faux pas qui ferait augmenter ce pourcentage.

L prit le saladier rempli de caramels qui se trouvait sur la table à coté et commença à les manger, ne se gênant absolument pas pour accompagner sa dégustation de bruits de succion bruyants.

« Je vais prendre ma douche! » déclara Sayu à l'intention de sa mère et de son frère.

« N'utilise pas toute l'eau chaude cette fois. » lui lança Raito depuis sa chambre occupé à faire son sac de cours pour le lendemain.

« L'eau froide c'est bon pour les neurones cher grand frère! » s'amusa sa petite soeur en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

« C'est bon pour tomber malade aussi. » marmonna Raito.

Il quitta son bureau pour s'allonger sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il aurait bien aimé allumer son ordinateur pour surfer sur le web et connaître le ressentiment de la population à l'égard des actions de Kira. Cependant il ne fallait pas éveiller les soupçons dès le premier soir d'observation. Il était plus prudent d'adopter une attitude normale. Il avait déjà fait le plus important: s'occuper des criminels tout en faisant croire qu'il travaillait. Tout s'était déroulé à la perfection, il était donc inutile de réduire à néant tous les efforts faits jusque là.

« Votre fils est-il toujours allongé sur son lit les yeux clos, Yagami-san? »

L était à son dixième caramel, et depuis que Sayu avait dit qu'elle allait se doucher, il avait baissé les yeux et n'avait pas cessé de regarder son saladier.

« Oui toujours. Mais pourquoi ne regardes-tu pas par toi même? » s'étonna Sôichirô.

« Votre fille se douche en ce moment. Ce serait un manque de respect de la regarder. » répondit-il et ce dernier apprécia grandement sa franchise.

Le saladier était à moitié vide lorsque Sayu sortit de la douche et avertit son frère qu'il pouvait y aller. Aussitôt le regard du détective se focalisa de nouveau sur les écrans. Et cette fois, contrairement à ce qu'il avait fait avec la petite soeur, il regarda Raito se déshabiller.

«Tu ne détournes pas les yeux cette fois? » demanda le père de famille.

« Non. C'est un garçon, ce n'est pas la même chose. Il n'y a aucun voyeurisme dans ce cas-là. »

Cependant Sôichirô nota qu'il avait cessé de manger ses caramels, bien trop occupé à épier les moindres faits et gestes de son fils.

« A quoi t'attends-tu exactement? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. » répondit L la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, observant le fessier ferme de Raito.

« Que peut-il faire de suspect nu sous la douche? » fit le policier incrédule.« Tu espères quoi? Qu'il parle avec un esprit invisible? »

« Pourquoi pas. » dit le détective toujours obnubilé par les fesses blanches de son fils. « Tuer une personne se trouvant à l'autre bout de la Terre, rien qu'en connaissant son nom et son visage, est déjà une chose qui relève de l'impossible humainement parlant. Alors pourquoi parler à une présence non visible serait impossible? »

Le silence s'installa dans la vaste pièce. Les seuls bruits percevables étaient ceux provenant des différents écrans de télévision. Le visage de L était impassible, donnant l'illusion d'un enquêteur sérieux qui ne faisait que son travail en observant un potentiel suspect. Mais en réalité il éprouvait un certain plaisir à regarder le jeune Yagami, où disons plutôt à le mater.

« Il a un beau physique. Il doit avoir beaucoup de succès auprès des filles. »

« Sans doute. » affirma Sôichirô. « Mais il est très concentré sur les études et ne nous a jamais présenté de copine..Ni n'en a parlé un jour. »

Intéressant. Alors soit Yagami Raito était ce qu'on pouvait appeler, un être asexué; soit il n'aimait pas se vanter de ses conquêtes pour ne pas entacher sa réputation d'élève modèle. Ou alors...les filles ne l'intéressaient pas. _Vraiment intéressant._

« C'est dommage. Moi à sa place je serais très heureux d'avoir un tel physique, j'aurais du succès. »

_Mensonge_. Il ne le pensait pas réellement. C'était juste pour ne pas paraître suspect aux yeux d'un père soucieux d'avoir bafoué l'intégrité de sa famille en acceptant la présence de caméras dans toute sa maison. Faire croire qu'il regardait Raito avec admiration et non avec envie.

En tout cas le spectacle de ce jeune homme se touchant sans cesse était délectable. Bien sûr il ne se touchait pas vraiment, il se savonnait. Mais comme il était impossible de se savonner sans se toucher, cela revenait au même. Donc pour le détective, Raito_ se touchait._ Il caressait ses fesses, se palpait les boules, tripotait son pénis, effleurait ses tétons, pénétrait son nombril de son doigt...

_Tout homme dans ce monde trouve de l'intérêt au sexe et a des fantasmes_. Jamais, jusqu'à présent cette phrase lut un jour dans un article ne lui avait paru plus vraie. Il se découvrait pour la première fois de sa vie intéressé par un autre être humain et qui de surcroit était un garçon.

Finalement Raito termina sa douche et retourna dans sa chambre. L fut très déçu qu'elle ne dure plus longtemps et rejeta sa frustration sur les caramels qu'il termina en un temps record.

« Vous aviez raison. Il n'y avait rien à signaler. »

A présent chaque membre de la famille se préparait à aller dormir. La mère ouvrit un roman à l'eau de rose et lut une bonne vingtaine de pages, avant de se décider à dormir. La petite soeur surfa un peu sur le net, allant sur des forum parlant de Hideki Ryûga, gloussa devant quelques photos de lui torse nu puis alla elle aussi se coucher. Quant à Raito il se coucha directement après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait pas de message sur son portable.

Regarder des gens dormir n'était pas très passionnant. L s'en rendit compte bien vite...même si l'air angélique de Raito quand il dormait était fort appréciable. Vers les deux heures du matin, Sôichirô épuisé autant moralement que physiquement alla se coucher sous les encouragements du détective. Il lui dit qu'il lui fallait du repos et qu'il était capable de rester éveillé durant des heures sans problème. La vérité était que cela l'arrangeait d'être seul face aux écrans, et en particulier face à ceux qui lui montraient Raito. D'ailleurs peu de temps après le départ de Yagami sénior, il se concentra exclusivement sur les caméras filmant la chambre du fils prodigue. Il utilisa tous les écrans des mini télé possibles pour ne pas louper une miette de son repos. Il regretta que les caméras ne furent pas dotées de zoom afin de plus apprécier le visage du dormeur. _Angélique. Adorable. _L se surprit à fantasmer encore plus sur lui. De temps à autre Raito soupirait dans son sommeil, changeait de position, se mettant parfois en position foetale et parfois s'étalant complètement sur le lit en étoile. Le grand détective se perdit complètement dans la contemplation de son principal suspect. _Beauté endormie attendant le fameux baiser qui la réveillerait._

La respiration de Raito devint subitement irrégulière et ses doigts bougèrent légèrement. En regardant un autre écran L découvrit avec excitation que le jeune homme avait une érection nocturne. _Absolument fascinant._ Allait-il se réveiller ou rester endormi? _Ce serait tellement plus excitant s'il se réveillait pour se soulager._

Comme un coup de pouce du destin, Raito se réveilla et, se redressant, constata son érection. L descendit de son fauteuil et se colla presque à l'un des écrans qui lui renvoyait un large champ de vision de la chambre. Il avait bien fait de faire poser ces soixante quatre caméras dans la chambre.

Raito pour sa part était confronté à un dilemme. En règle générale quand il se réveillait avec la trique il attendait qu'elle s'en aille d'elle même. Et se sachant surveillé il n'avait pas envie de déroger à cette règle. Cependant que penserait L s'il n'avait pas le comportement d'un adolescent lambda? Depuis le début il avait mis en place de quoi faire croire au détective qu'il était un adolescent comme les autres: il cachait des revues cochonnes parmi ses livres d'études, il aimait grignoter après les repas, il redoublait d'efforts à l'approche des examens... Et maintenant s'il décidait de ne pas se soulager de cette tension dans son boxer cela ruinerait-il tous ses plans? Logiquement non. Rien n'obligeait un homme à calmer manuellement son érection. Mais un adolescent qui cachait des revues osées dans sa chambre aurait été plus amené à se masturber qu'à ne pas le faire...non? Car à y réfléchir, mater des filles sexy sur papier glacé signifiait y trouver du plaisir. Y trouver du plaisir signifiait avoir une libido plus ou moins prononcée et des fantasmes non assouvis.

Raito soupira hésitant toujours sur la chose à faire. Depuis sa chambre d'hôtel, L trépignait d'impatience se demandant pourquoi ce foutu ado n'avait pas déjà pris son membre en main pour l'astiquer. Raito n'avait par contre aucune envie de se masturber sous la surveillance d'un homme dont il ignorait tout. Si ça se trouvait il s'agissait d'un vieux cochon vers la quarantaine au crâne dégarni, mal rasé, avec un gros embonpoint et des tâches de gras sur sa chemise. Le parfait cliché du vieux pervers.

Mais si ça se trouvait... c'était un bel homme qui détournerait les yeux , ou une femme qui..NON! Il était impossible que L soit une femme. Oui, certaines femmes étaient intelligentes, mais leur intelligence restait inférieure à celle des hommes. Et puis elles étaient si naïves et manipulables. L ne pouvait _en aucun cas _être une femme.

« A quoi peux-tu penser pour hésiter aussi longtemps à le faire? » murmura L une main plaquée sur l'écran froid de la mini TV.

« Nom de Dieu. »

Comme si un dieu inconnu avait entendu sa prière, L vit Raito glisser une main dans son pyjama après avoir pesté. Tant pis pour l'honneur, tant pis pour les caméras, tant pis pour la ou les personnes qui le verraient se donner du plaisir. Le jeune Yagami était arrivé à la conclusion qu'une personne qui ne se sentait pas observée n'hésiterait pas à se donner du plaisir. Il éprouva néanmoins une certaine gêne à se toucher avec toutes ces caméras présentes. Et Ryûk pouvait débarquer à tout moment et se moquer de lui.

« Continue comme ça Raito-kun, tu es magnifique avec cet air de sainte ni touche gênée. » continua L qui sentait l'excitation monter de plus en plus en lui. « D'ailleurs pourquoi l'être? Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un te regardait en cachette. »

Raito se rallongea et ferma les yeux, se forçant à oublier qu'on le voyait se masturber. Avec un peu de chance, le grand détective détournerait les yeux de son écran. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas paraître trop gêné de se donner du plaisir. L était suffisamment intelligent pour arriver à la conclusion que son hésitation venait du fait qu'il se savait observé. Cela réduirait à néant toute sa crédibilité en tant qu'adolescent n'ayant rien à se reprocher. Il était hors de question qu'il échoue avec un plan aussi parfait et élaboré avec soin. Prenant du courage, il défit les boutons de son haut de pyjama et enleva le bas ainsi que son boxer.

L laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction devant la belle vue que l'adolescent lui offrait. C'était purement bandant. Il reluquait avec gourmandise ce supposé Kira qui de son autre main libre se caressait un peu partout. Il se pinçait les tétons les faisant se durcir, il faisait glisser sa main sur son ventre, le touchant de façon aérienne, dessinant le contour de son nombril, le tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Un rictus pervers naquit sur les lèvres de L et défaisant la fermeture de son jean, il plongea sa main dans son caleçon et commença à se masturber. Le spectacle qu'il voyait depuis ses écrans était un vrai bonheur pour les yeux, et en plus il n'y avait personne pour le déranger. Que demander de mieux? Il se lécha les lèvres quand Raito ouvrit la bouche mais la referma presque aussitôt, se hâtant ainsi d'étouffer un gémissement.

« Tu es une vraie petite coquine Raito-kun. »

L s'était mis à calquer ses mouvements de poignet sur les siens. Il s'attarda un long moment sur ce membre rougi et en particulier sur le gland d'où s'échappait du liquide pré-séminal. Raito était circoncis comme de nombreux japonais et il devait avouer que cela ne lui déplaisait guère. Il s'imaginait par ailleurs mordiller ce gland sensible et provoquer les gémissements du propriétaire.

« J'aimerais bien savoir à qui tu penses comme ça pour t'agiter autant sur ton lit. »

A vrai dire, Raito ne pensait à personne en particulier. Il excitait juste son corps afin d'avoir les réactions désirées. Ne connaissant pas tellement ses zones érogènes, il explorait, parcourait sa peau, cherchait ce qui le faisait vibrer. Il avait déjà remarqué que finalement, frotter fortement le petit soldat, comme disaient ses camarades de classe, quand on se savait épié était très excitant comme expérience. Il prenait donc un certain plaisir coquin à retarder le plus possible la délivrance et ainsi peut-être frustrer le détective, si ce dernier prenait son pied à le regarder. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment exhibitionniste, ne sachant pas trop s'il était capable de retenter l'expérience devant une webcam ou dans la rue. Il avait également découvert un point très précis situé à mi-chemin entre les bourses et l'anus. Plus il le touchait et plus les sensations s'intensifiaient, décuplant le plaisir. Un sourire de contentement s'afficha sur ses lèvres et il se mit à gémir, prenant garde à ne pas trop faire de bruit. Derrière ses écrans, L l'imita avec en prime un regard lubrique.

« Tu cachais bien ton jeu. » dit-il en haletant. « Ce n'est pas la peine de faire croire au monde que tu es parfait alors que lorsque tu es dans ta chambre tu te comportes comme une dévergondée. »

_Argument nullement objectif_. Le détective en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais il devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir son suspect s'adonner à la masturbation, ni à ce que cela lui procure tant de plaisir. Soudain, Raito atteignant le point de non retour, gémit un peu plus fort, se tortilla en serrant les dents et souriant de plus belle finit par jouir. _Vraiment délectable. _Amené au summum de l'excitation par cela, L ne tarda pas à le suivre dans la jouissance. Les deux restèrent un moment sans bouger, à tenter de reprendre leurs souffles respectifs puis Raito s'empara d'un des mouchoirs du paquet se trouvant à coté de son lit et nettoya les preuves de son plaisir coupable. Par contre L n'avait aucun mouchoir sous la main, alors il enleva son tee shirt pour se nettoyer et le balança dans un coin de la pièce. Il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il s'était sali en mangeant, personne ne poserait de question.

Tout en regardant le supposé Kira se rhabiller et chercher une position pour dormir, de nombreuses idées obscènes et plus vicieuses les unes que les autres fusèrent dans sa tête. Ses pulsions sexuelles mises en sommeil depuis trop longtemps se mélangeaient à présent aux fantasmes tout juste révélés par la séance de masturbation, créant ainsi un cocktail explosif d'envies violentes. Il avait envie de le posséder. De le lier au lit et de jouer avec lui durant des heures. De l'obliger à quémander suppliant, la délivrance. De le soumettre à sa volonté et de l'entendre crier son nom inlassablement comme une litanie.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça Raito-kun. » dit-il en se pourléchant les lèvres. « Maintenant je n'ai qu'une seule hâte, c'est de te posséder. Et je te posséderai.»

Dans son lit le jeune Yagami était satisfait de lui. A présent L ne pourrait pas penser qu'il se doutait que sa chambre était sous écoute et sous surveillance vidéo. Il était un adolescent normal, avec une vie normale, des études normales, une sexualité normale. _Rien à signaler_. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas être Kira.

Malheureusement pour lui, il était loin de se douter qu'il s'était embourbé dans un nouveau problème, bien plus grave que le précédent. A vouloir être trop parfait, il était tombé de Charybde en Scylla.


End file.
